Only Boy in the World
by mediawatchingal
Summary: AU, A different take on 2x04. Follows the same lines of the original episode only in this world Matthew and Mary are husband and wife.


_What is wrong with me all this fluffy Mary and Matthew stuff coming from me today? I keep watching these little moments between them in season 2 and wonder how their life could have been different if they were married by now. Here's one attempt at that. Matthew and Mary are so full of angst that a little fictional fluff between them is a good thing every now and then. Enjoy. 26 days til Christmas episode!_

* * *

><p>How could she possibly focus on this silly concert with her husband missing? Mary supported herself with her arm against the piano as Edith played.<p>

"And a song sung by man to top it off really Edith?" Mary asked annoyed.

They had been getting along much better since the war began and Edith knew she was upset about Matthew.

"It was the only music I could find that was a bit happy…" Edith explained.

"Yes, of course. Well let's get on with it then…" Mary unhappily continued with the practice.

* * *

><p>"I've told your mother….I suspect Edith told you?" Robert could tell by the look on her face she knew of Matthew's situation.<p>

"I can not believe you would keep such a thing from either of us! He is my husband after all!" Mary raised her voice towards her father.

"My darling, I did not want to say anything before we were sure…" Robert responded.

"Well, now we are suppose to go put on this concert when Matthew's situation is all I can think about…" Mary place her hand over her heart trying to calm it down.

"We must not worry, it will only make things worse…lets head down" Robert placed his hand on her arm to calm her.

* * *

><p>"Now I've seen everything…." Violet whispered as Mary began singing with Edith at the piano.<p>

"Someone who'd never part to call my own…."  
>Mary motioned for everyone to join in.<p>

"If you were the only girl in the world and I was the only boy, Nothing else would matter in the world today, we could go on loving in the same…" her words trailed off as she saw him appear in the back of the crowd.

For a moment she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, and then the room got silent and the others turned where she was looking. It was him and he was in one piece. She could not contain her self any longer.

"Oh thank God!" she screamed happily in relief and rushed to him. He scooped her up in his arms in tight embrace.

"My darling…." He held her tightly and whispered in her ear. "Oh my darling…I'm quite alright" he continued his whispering to her as she tightened her grip; sure that if she let him go he would vanish into the thin air.

She finally released him and he her as Robert approached. "My dear boy, my very dear boy…" Robert patted him on the arm.

"Well don't stop for me." He spoke as he walked towards the front of the room. He held Mary's hand out in front of her walking backwards down the isle and singing.

"I would say such wonderful things to you…." He sang alone before Edith joined in with the piano again and then Mary with the words.

"There would be such wonderful things to do…" Everyone else then joined in and the words came out of Mary's mouth as if she was paying full attention to them but her eyes never left Matthew's face.

As everyone applauded he took her in his arms again. She pressed a hand to his face, looking at him really well, making sure there was nothing she missed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and they took their seats for the show to continue.

* * *

><p>"Matthew…I…" she was still unsure of his existence in front of her as she placed her hand on his chest.<p>

"My darling, all is well. I've returned…" Matthew tried to calm her but he understood her concern.

"How long as you home for?" she asked.

"A few days I think…" he trailed off, and as he ran his hand down her arm she felt chills.

"What will you do with the rest of your leave Captain Crawley?" she asked him flirtatiously with a glimmer in her eye.

He leaned in close to her and whispered. "Well Mrs. Crawley I would very much like to take my wife somewhere alone and show her just how much I have missed her" as mischievous grin played on his lips as he tried to remain subtle.

Mary cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and she spoke in more of whisper. "Well Crawley house will be just about closed up with your mother gone and Mr. Moseley is here…" she shot him a knowing look.

"We best let your parents know we are heading out then" he eyed the room as he spoke seeking them out and pulled her arm in their direction.


End file.
